redstormfandomcom-20200215-history
Shaone Fury Silence
| mother = | spouse = | siblings = Shareulo Fury Silence Saira Lonnez Silence | children = | relatives = | lovers = | mount = | sacred animal = }} Shaone Fury Silence is the firstborn prince of the Silence Empire and Heir Apparent to Emperor Silence. As the eldest male son of Silence, Shaone has expected, and been expected to succeed his father as Emperor. Though he has little training as a fighter, he has learned a great deal from the renowned Silence Empire Academy as well as from the constant political competition his father forced him into. Appearance Shaone is an attractive and well-kempt man, who dresses and befitting his royal station. He has the confidant eyes of a warrior and a prideful, but honest smile (unlike the false charm of many courtiers of the empire). Personality Shaone is a curious and complex man. He has an innate sense of honor and pride that is rare among the ruling class of the Empire, but is also calculating and generally acts for his best interest. Shaone is well educated, discerning, and logical, he has a knack for politics, but lacks experience and can be dangerously prideful. In true Royal mandate, Shaone believes that the best way to rule is to fully control all those beneath him, regardless of their purpose or rank. He is tyrannical, but has kind intent - as he truly believes this would be best for the entire empire. History Shaone first meets Yulian Provoke at the Young Glow's welcoming party. He and Yulian sum each other up, and quickly find mutual respect in each other, with the Prince personally extending his welcome and blessing of protection to the desert warriors. Though they differ in ability, background, and belief, they are both young nobles with impressive drives and talents. Throughout the time Yulian spends at the Academy they become good friends. Shaone supports Yulian and Haisha when they fight with Laddens. Later he helps Yulian explore the inevitable struggles in a growing society, and come to terms with their roles as absolute leaders. He also helps Yulian install an enchanted mirror to communicate with the Pareia Tribe. As internal strife intensifies within the Empire, Shaone begins to consolodate his power and make plans for his father's imminent death. One such plan is a revised treaty between the Empire and Pareia - who Shaone has become much more impressed with after seeing Yulian's remarkable strength. This treaty is a dangerously major shift in the countries relations though, and due to the death of Silence, is left in the early stages. In a last meeting with his father, Shaone is told that he is a disgrace and not able to rule - though he is ready he cannot see the danger in front of him. Called away from his father by a (perhaps less than true) report of an assault by the Rojini Kingdom, Shaone is caught by surprise when the news of Silence's death reaches him despite apparently having a majority of the Empire's support as heir, Janet Marquis and Lawrence act quickly and deceptively to cut Shaone off from the kingdom and his supporters after his Father's death. A brutal civil conflict ensues, and having lost the advantage, Shaone is forced to make a dangerous retreat with the small force he was able to gather and try and escape the Imperial City. He barely escapes thanks to the timely aid of a disguised Yulian and Haisha Sanaken, and Shaone is able to escape along with Lonnez and Veredo Lin Saneche to fight another day - and hopefully repay the aid given by Pareia's Young Glow. Recently, Shaone has reached a delicate balance in his fight to regain his kingdom. He secured the outskirts of the Silence Kingdom and is thereby caught between the Lawrence's forces and those of the opportunistic Rojini Kingdom. It remains to be seen whether he can weather this current storm and walk this delicate balance. Power and Abilities Shaone has some experience with a sword and is an able commander, but is not a fighter of any ability much more than a typical soldier or lower ranked knight. His true prowess is in the art of politics and negotiations. Though not a completely dominant heir, Shaone has proven quite adept for his age. Even in conflict with genius politicians like Janet, and well supported older men like Lawrence, Shaone is an aggressive, even terrifying, manipulator and political tactician who fully intends to rule his Empire by his own might. References Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Silence Empire Characters Category:Princes